injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Sinestro Corps
The''' Sinestro Corps '''are a group of intergalactic terrorists meant to be the foil to the universe protecting Green Lantern Corps. Where the Green Lanterns protect and inspire will, the Sinestro Corps terrorize and spread fear. History After being excommunicated by the Guardians of the Universe from the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro's obsession with revenge and universal order led him to create his own self-titled corps as a foil to the Guardians Corps. Forcing the Weaponers of Qward to mass-produce duplicates of his yellow ring and create a yellow Central Battery designed to gather the light of fear, Sinestro created his own Corps to destroy the Green Lanterns and bring order to the universe through fear. The members of Sinestro's corps include mainly enemies of the Green Lanterns Corps, or extraterrestrial beings of great and renown fear throughout the universe. Their only mission is to kill those who are a part of the Green Lantern Corps and spread fear throughout the 3600 known sectors of the universe. Injustice Comic The Sinestro Corps play a large role in the Year Two comic series. Sinestro himself comes to Earth to enlist Superman into his war with the Guardians, and orders the execution of Green Lantern Kyle Rayner just outside the planet. A massive legion of Sinestro Corps members arrive on Earth to help repel the squadron of Green Lanterns sent to bring Superman to Oa. Though the Sinestro Corps successfully captures the Green Lanterns, Superman forbids them from executing them and instead detains Kilowog's squad as prisoners of war, before ordering Sinestro to remove his Corps from Earth. Though Sinestro complies, he tells them to await his next orders. Though not seen, it is revealed that several members of the Sinestro Corps are guarding the path from Earth to Oa, having attacked Guy Gardner along it, though Gardner managed to escape them. The Sinestro Corps attacks Despero and throws him down to Earth, allowing Sinestro to kill him in the pretense of defending himself from Despero's attack on Earth. In the next chapter, a large gathering of Green Lanterns Corps members spot two Sinestro Corps members fleeing from the path to Earth from Oa, but they fail to escape and are attacked by the Corps, presumably killed. The Sinestro Corps accompanies their leader and Superman to confront the Green Lantern Corps outside of Earth, but over a quarter of their numbers are wiped out by Mogo, with Sinestro himself saved by Superman. The Sinestro Corps continue to wage war with the Green Lanterns, and while their numbers have been thinned out, they work with Superman in stretching the Green Lantern Corps too far from each other and even take the battles to Earth, forcing the Green Lanterns to protect endangered civilians. War continues between the two Corps while the Sinestro Corps members that accompanied their leader to Ferris Aircraft are killed by Ganthet, and two more who attempted to save a fallen Superman after Ganthet attacked him are forced back by aircraft missiles. The Sinestro Corps suffers heavy losses as they fall at the hands and power of Ganthet. The Sinestro Corps are bolstered when Superman returns to their ranks, now wielding a Qwardian Power Ring and slaughtering Green Lanterns in droves. By the end of the Year Two series however, the Sinestro Corps have suffered massive casualties, with Sinestro and Hal Jordan being two of the few remaining alive, though Sinestro accomplished his goal of tearing the Green Lantern Corps apart at the cost of his own Corps. Role in Injustice The Sinestro Corps has a small presence in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Only Sinestro is playable, but both he and Hal Jordan, as Yellow Lantern, are featured in the story. The Corps also appears in Sinestro's ending and Damian Wayne is indoctrinated into the Corps in his own ending, Members *Sinestro (Founder and leader, Sinestro Corps member of Sector 1417) *Bedovian (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 3) *Gleen (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 312) *Arkillo (Drill instructor, second-in-command, Sinestro Corps member of Sector 674) *Maash (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 863) *Smithwick (Sinestro Corps member of 1418) *Romat-Ru (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 2813) *Amon Sur (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 2814) *Hal Jordan (Former 1st Human Sinestro Corps member of 2814 as Yellow Lantern) *Karu-Sil (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 2815) *Flayt (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 2751) *Haasp (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 2937) *Tri-Eye (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 3145) *Snap Trap (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 3189) *Low (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 3308) *Slushh (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 3376) *Lyssa Drak (Keeper of the Book of Parallax, Sinestro Corps member of Sector 3500) *Kryb (Sinestro Corps member of Sector 3599) Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Ring Wielders Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Neutral